


All He Needed Was a Change of Purrspective

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, He gets roughed up but he's fine, Hints of neglect, Mao Mao centric, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Cats purr when they're in pain, stressed out, tired, or happy.Mao Mao's friends have never heard him purr before today.Requested by MoonlightStar28: Purring





	All He Needed Was a Change of Purrspective

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

The team was fighting some sort of tentacled monster that had decided that it had wanted the Pure Heart for itself. Badgerclops was shooting at it with his cybernetic arm, Adroabat was throwing smoke bombs at it, and Mao Mao kept attacking it with his sword. They had been fighting for a while and the monster was almost defeated when Mao Mao landed awkwardly on the ground because a tentacle was in the way. When he stumbled to regain his footing, a flailing tentacle came out of no where and snagged him around his stomach, slamming him into the ground and then throwing him at a tree. Mao Mao, disoriented from the rough handling, smacked into the tree and lay there unmoving.

Enraged at the beast for hurting their friend, Badgerclops and Adorabat made short work of the monster and swiftly vanquished it. Adorabat flew over to her unconscious friend and fritted about in a panic, unsure of how to help. Badgerclops came over to them a few seconds later and, after checking to make sure Mao Mao had no broken bones, he looked at Adorabat and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s ok, Adorabat. Mao Mao’s got some bruises and when he wakes up he’ll have a headache, but other than that he’s fine.”

“Really?” The bat watched as Badgerclops carefully cradled Mao Mao in his arms and stood up. They began to make their way back to HQ.

Adorabat flew alongside Badgerclops’ head as he comforted her, “Really. Mao Mao’s tough. It’ll take a lot more than a few bruises and a concussion to bring him down, er- for long, at least.”

“What’s a concussion?”

“It means his brain is bruised.”

“Oh.”

When they made it back to their base, Badgerclops gently laid Mao Mao down on the couch. At the slight shuffling, Mao Mao groaned and blinked his eyes to peer blearily at his deputies.

“Well, look who made it back to the land of the living. You gave us a bit of a scare there, Mao Mao. How are you feeling?”

Ignoring Badgerclops’s question, Mao Mao asked his own, “What happened to me?”

Adorabat fluttered into his line of sight, “You were thrown into a tree! I’m glad you’re still alive!” She landed on his abdomen and stared him in the eyes; “I would haunt you if you died.”

“Uhh... That’s not how it works. But I’ve no doubt that if anyone was capable of haunting a ghost it would be you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning softly in pain. 

Badgerclops made to leave the room. “I’m going to make you some tea. Come on, Adorabat, he needs his rest.” 

“Ok!” she chirped and she flew after her friend into the kitchen. Badgerclops turned the stove top on and set the kettle on the burner. He got out Mao Mao’s favorite hero mug (coincidentally, the one that Adorabat made for him) and a soothing herbal remedy. As the two waited for the water to boil, a strange sound started up in the living room. Adorabat’s ears perked.

“Do you hear that?” she asked and Badgerclops nodded. “What is it? A monster?”

“I dunno. Let’s go see.” He turned his back to the kettle and peeked into the living room, Adorabat having settled on his shoulder. All they saw was Mao Mao curled up on the couch with his eyes closed, his sides expanding and shrinking with each inhale and exhale. The gentle pattern of his breathing matched perfectly with the rhythmic rumbling that had first drawn them to investigate. 

Badgerclops gasped quietly and put a paw to his mouth. Adorabat looked down at him in confusion when he backed away from the doorway and returned to the stove.

“What’s wrong? Is Mao Mao ok?”

“He’s fine, Adorabat.”

“What was that noise? I still hear it.”

“It’s just Mao Mao.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mao Mao is a cat, right?”

“Right!”

“And cats sometimes purr, right?”

“I think so. Mao Mao is the only other cat I know, other than King Snugglemane.”

“Right, well, sometimes when a cat gets injured, they purr to calm themselves and to help with healing.” 

“I thought they purred when they were happy. Why doesn’t Mao Mao purr more often?”

“I dunno. Maybe he thinks it’s embarrassing or he was taught not to.” At his last thought, Badgerclops frowned, imagining giving Mao Mao’s father a piece of his mind for neglecting the cat in his kittenhood. 

“I guess we’ll have to tell him we don’t mind. Right, Badgerclops?”

He turned towards Adorabat and smiled at her, “Right.”

Adorabat settled herself on the counter near the doorway so she could see and hear Mao Mao as well as keep an eye on the kettle on the stove. She hunkered down further, letting the soothing sound of Mao Mao’s purring wash over her. The gentle vibrations really were quite comforting and she wouldn’t mind listening to them more often, under different circumstances, of course. She didn’t like seeing her hero hurt, even if he _was_ as tough as nails.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the fridge opening and the distinct ‘wirr’ of Badgerclops’ mechanical arm. She blinked at him as he opened up a hidden compartment in his arm and pulled out some severed tentacles.

A slight grimace crossed Adorabat’s features, “Is that some of the monster we fought today?”

“It is,” Badgerclops confirmed.

“Umm, why do you have that?”

“I’m not going to let perfectly good ingredients go to waste! I’ll bet these’ll taste great once I get them on the grill!”

With the promise of something new, Adorabat perked right up, “Oh, cool! Can I help?”

“Sure!”

The shrill whistle of the kettle cut off their conversation. Badgerclops rushed over and removed it from the heat, pouring the boiling water into Mao Mao’s mug and letting the tea steep.

Once the tea was ready and Adorabat was perched on his shoulder once more, Badgerclops made his way into the living room.

“Hey, Mao Mao. We’ve got some tea for you.” The rhythmic purring tapered off and Mao Mao cracked open an eye. He blinked and sat up, stretching as much as he could without hurting himself. 

“Thank you,” he managed. The cat took the drink and stared at it blankly, still a bit dazed from the fight. 

Badgerclops settled himself down next to Mao Mao and Adorabat fluttered down onto her hero’s knee.

“Hey, Mao Mao?” he looked at the little blue bat and she shyly returned his gaze.

“Yes?”

“You... you know, that sound you were making earlier,” she paused as he tensed slightly. “It was really comforting, you know? I was wondering if maybe... do you think you could... I- I mean, I think I might have gotten injured today, too! You should... you know... purr to make it better.” Mao Mao gave her a look. “Please?”

“Actually, Mao Mao,” the cat glanced over at Badgerclops, “That monster got me good today. I’m in incredible pain.” 

He said all of that with a straight face.

Mao Mao shifted his gaze between his two friends before he finally settled on Adorabat. He smiled tiredly at her. “Well, if you’re injured, I guess it’s the least I can do.”

Adorabat squealed in joy and shot up into the air, flying around his head. 

“What about me?” Badgerclops crossed his arms.

Mao Mao waived him off, “You’ll just have to suffer.”

“Harsh, bro.”

Mao Mao watched the bat with amusement until she calmed down enough to settle herself in his lap. With his warm tea and his even warmer friends by his side, Mao Mao began to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be crazy busy for a while and updates will probably take me longer to post. Go ahead and tell me what you'd like to see written! I can't guarantee that I'll write it (depending on the request) but it doesn't hurt to ask!


End file.
